Cuentos Cortos Nº1
by Princess Love 92
Summary: Una joven pareja sufre un problema..


**Cuento corto**

Era un día soleado y hermoso de primavera, y entonces una pareja que se amaba profundamente deciden salir a pasear. Caminaron hasta llegar a un parque, el cual estaba lleno de cerezos, y estos tenían miles de flores que con una suave brisa empezaban a caer sobre la feliz pareja. Pasada las horas, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había transcurrido ya y se oscureció el cielo debido a la fría noche. Con la luz de la luna alumbrándolos, él le dice a su amada...:

-Mi amor es hora de irnos ya que no hay más luz de sol y en la oscuridad temo de que te suceda algo malo... Eso nunca me lo podría perdonar…

Al escuchar esto la joven chica le responde…:

-Como tú digas amado mío pero quiero que sepas que estando a tu lado nada malo me puede pasar...

Después de decir esto, los jóvenes emprendieron el viaje de regreso sin darse cuenta de que algo los estaba observando.

Durante el trayecto la joven se da cuenta de que en la cuadra del frente, un hombre con un aspecto extraño los seguía desde el momento en que salieron del parque. Entonces le dice a su amor con voz muy suave y sigilosa...:

-Amor, ese hombre nos sigue desde que salimos del parque…

A esto el joven responde…:

-Si me di cuenta… Se le llama el PATICABRA… Dice la leyenda de que se lleva a las jovencitas, es por eso que cuando te diga vos corre sin importar nada. No te preocupes por mí que yo te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario.

Después de estas palabras llenas de valor, el PATICABRA cruzo la calle y el joven beso a su amada con un beso que parecía de amor profundo y sincero pero al mismo tiempo fue uno de despedida y le dice...:

-CORRE! Corre sin importar nada amada mía…

Ella al escuchar eso quedo paralizada y el cuerpo no le respondía... No podía correr ni moverse pero aun así era consciente de que el PATICABRA se acercaba cada vez más y más. Es por eso que el joven, al ver que no se movía, la empuja suavemente y ella reacciona y empieza a correr.

Luego de sacar la distancia que le dijo el joven, se da cuenta de que su amado está peleando con ese demonio, en una pelea que parece no tener fin.

En ese momento ella mira a su amado y preocupada por él corre para ayudarlo y en ese momento una sombra negra la empuja. Ese empujón pareció una caída de 10 metros y fue tan grave que al golpearse la cabeza queda desmallada.

Cuando despierta se encuentra vestida de blanco sin entender el porqué y una amiga le pregunta…:

-Estas muy nerviosa por lo que estas por hacer?

Ella que no entendía nada y le dice...:

-Que estoy por hacer?

-te estás por casar! Como lo pudiste olvidar? Si estas con el vestido de novia…

Al oír esto la joven se da cuenta de que esta con un vestido de novia pero se pregunta quién era el prometido… Es por eso que le pregunta de nuevo a su amiga...:

-Esto quiere decir que me voy a casar con mi joven amado? Que no le sucedió nada luego de la pelea con el PATICABRA?...

Su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta le dice...:

-De que estás hablando? Si vos sabes que en esa pelea él... él... él murió para salvarte...

En ese momento la joven sintió como que el corazón se le detuvo, que el cuerpo no respondía y que lo único que hacía era llorar lagrimas de dolor por la noticia. Sin entender nada y dejando a su amiga en la habitación sale con el vestido a donde seria la fiesta y todos la ven y se preguntan…:

-Que hace? -Como sale así si aun no llego su novio? -No se ve pálida?

Ella no escuchaba nada y se sentía un cuerpo vacio de alma y espíritu, un cuerpo que vagaba sin rumbo por el hecho de que su amado ya no se encontraba... hasta que una anciana, toda encorvada pero vestida para la ocasión le pregunta..:

-Que estás haciendo? Porque te queres casar con él, si ese no es tu amado?

Al sentir la palabra "amado" en la boca de otra persona la joven reacciono y le dice..:

-Mi amado murió, murió para protegerme y ahora no se qué puedo hacer…

La anciana le responde…:

-Niña boba, tu amado no está muerto… Te está esperando en aquella casa a que tu llegaras por él… No pierdas mas el tiempo y corre a su encuentro.

La joven no perdió ni un segundo y se dirigió a la casa donde rogaba que se encuentre su joven amor... Al entrar en el hogar indicado, se da cuenta que al fondo de una habitación se encontraba un joven igual a su amado que estaba entrenando con una bosa de boxeo. Se acerca con mucho cuidado y le dice…:

-Amado mío, sos vos?

El joven se queda quieto al oír su voz después de lo que parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo y le responde…:

-Que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine porque me dijeron que estabas aquí...

-No es eso... Digo que haces aquí y así vestida... Deberías estar en una boda… Mejor dicho... En tu boda...

Ella se sintió destrozada al escuchar palabras tan frías y le dice...:

-Es cierto, estoy faltando a mi propia boda, pero esa boda solo puede realizarse si sos vos el que me espera en el final del altar...

Él, al escuchar eso le dice…:

-Si es así entonces porque te está esperando otra persona que no soy yo? Acaso ya no me amas?

-No digas nunca eso… Eso es imposible, te amo más que a mi propia vida y te necesito más que al aire que respiro… Sos la razón por la cual deseo levantarme todos los días, solo deseo verte y estar contigo siempre...

Él la abraza, como si nunca la hubiese abrazado. Ella responde ese abrazo con un beso lleno de amor como los que se solían dar antes… Pero él no puede evitar preguntar...:

-Porque te estabas por casar con otro?

-Amado mío, sinceramente no tengo respuesta para eso... Lo único que recuerdo es que quise ir con vos en el momento de la pelea pero algo me lo impidió y me golpee la cabeza. Luego al despertar estaba vestida de novia y me dijeron... me dijeron... (Con lagrimas en los ojos le dice..) me dijeron que habías muerto..

El joven quedo atónito por lo sucedido y no se explicaba del porque de la mentira... Entonces la joven siguió hablando…:

-luego de que me dijera eso camine sin saber a dónde ir y una anciana me dice de que estabas aquí y con vida.. Es por eso que no podía casarme sabiendo de que mi amado estaba con vida y que podía volverlo a ver... y corrí a tu encuentro... Tienes que saber que nunca habrá nadie que ocupe tu lugar y te suplico que nunca me dejes... que si hay que correr quiero correr a tu lado y que sea lo que pase no me importa, mientras te tenga a mi lado…

El joven no pudo evitar abrazarla y besarla como si fuera la primera vez que declaraba su amor… y es por eso que le pregunto...:

-Amada mía, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

A lo que la joven responde con lágrimas en los ojos pero por primera vez después de un tiempo, eran de alegría…:

-Si amado mío, deseo casarme contigo…

En ese mismo momento deciden ir a una iglesia y piden que los casen. Fue una ceremonia sencilla y sin mucha gente ya que lo único que a ellos les importaba era que iban a estar unidos para siempre. Al salir de la iglesia la joven ve a la anciana desvanecerse en una luz blanca llena de brillo pero también ve al PATICABRA con una sonrisa malévola desvanecerse en una sombra negra. Ella nunca le conto a su amor de lo que había visto pero sintió que ese fue el fin y que podían vivir tranquilos por siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
